


春风十里 不如睡你25

by sanqian864



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqian864/pseuds/sanqian864
Summary: 不要在ao3点赞我不想收到邮件，请回老福特点赞不点我咬你Ծ‸Ծ





	春风十里 不如睡你25

这天晚上郑云龙又在水池里泡了好久，夜里池底的灯光打上来，透过池水的折射，两条腿又白又长，比那汉白玉的筷子还修长好看。  
阿云嘎在池边晃了两圈，目光离不开郑云龙，身下又支起了小帐篷，这股子劲儿可憋了好几个月了，前几天产检，医生说一切都好，他今儿才敢冒出点儿邪念来。  
于是阿总跳入泳池的时候，刚换上的沙滩裤也显得多此一举，郑云龙正趴在池边听着小曲儿闭目养神，听到铺天盖地的“哗啦”一声，还愣了愣，等他回神的时候那个汤婆子已经贴在背上了。  
“阿……”郑云龙叫到一半，感觉到胸前已经有两只手攀上来，胡乱地一通揉捏，因为怀孕，郑云龙的乳房变得饱胀而富有弹性，阿云嘎指甲盖蹭过乳珠，在乳晕上转了两圈，再使劲一掐，逼出龙的一声叹息，脖子高高扬起，任身后人抚摸着喉结、锁骨和乳缝的轮廓。  
前院安静极了，偶有一片两片树叶落下，带着轻细的沙沙声，那是风的声音。远处邻居家的车开进了院子，轰鸣声也落了幕。郑云龙的耳边只剩下水声，细细密密地，随着阿云嘎的吻落在耳边，浑身都痒了。  
郑云龙很久没这样了，鸡巴硬得发痛，摆动着屁股，蹭着阿云嘎的性器似是邀请，倒是阿总端起架子，在水里扭着腰甩着鸡巴：“龙哥，请我进去~”  
于是郑云龙乖乖地掰开自己的屁股，往后撅了撅，阿云嘎插进去的时候伸手掏进了前方泳裤里，抓着他的性器不客气地一通撸。自己在身后的抽插倒是慢得多，只是极深地，带着钩似的，在他的前列腺上极尽所能地摩擦，爽得怀孕的人伸出粉色小舌，仰天“啊~”的一声。  
刚下车的邻居一定听见了，他们止步在车道上，以为自己误会了，而接着很快又迎来“啊……嘎子快点，再深一点……啊~要尿了！”一浪高过一浪，荷尔蒙随着湿润的空气飘散过来，细细闻一闻，鼻间仿佛还有性爱的味道。老夫妻也红了脸，不自在地低着头往屋里逃。  
而这头却把爱做得极致的爽，院里满是回响。  
阿云嘎捧住郑云龙的肚子，随着水波一波一波地撞过去，池水在高潮中“哗啦哗啦”欢腾助兴，把他顶得晕头转向，整个人化在水里，所幸得水浮力，阿云嘎很容易就抓着他，把他往自己的鸡巴上按。  
龟头碾过花心的一瞬，他咬住龙细嫩的肩肉，稍一用力，郑云龙的前面就射了，浑浊的液体一股脑地喷在水里，丝丝缕缕飘散开去，转眼就不见了。  
阿云嘎舔着他的颈窝，稍作停顿，然后又是一阵狂风暴雨般的操弄，每一次拔出，温水涌上来给鸡巴降温，每一次插入，箍紧的肉又把它擦得发烫，他欲罢不能地来回，越发硬挺持久，脑子里空空的，只有发狠时喉头抑制不住的“哼”声……直到郑云龙哭哭啼啼地喊：“老公不要了不要了！孩子会知道的！”这哪是求饶分明是发骚，阿云嘎控制不住射了个爽利，喘着粗气伏在他耳边，龟头还在蜜道里抖动：“他们会知道，阿爸很爱他们的爹。”  
  
阿云嘎把郑云龙捞起来的时候，几乎是端着孕肚把他抱回屋子里的。  
阿云嘎给他吹干了头发，换上毛茸茸的长睡衣，很快抱着他要睡了。却不知郑云龙哪来的话头，突然就说起来：“多幸运啊，我爱上了自己的仇人，我要把你的钱都花光，把好吃的都吃完，我还要生两个女儿一起祸祸你，让你给她们当牛做马，等她们出嫁的时候看你哭成傻逼……”  
郑云龙说不动了，闭上漂亮的眼睛，哼哼唧唧地拖长了呼吸，长长的睫毛在微光里倏倏微颤。阿云嘎低头吻了吻他的眼睛，和眼窝里的小痣，只感觉他整个人都是软绵绵的。  
“你的复仇计划很完美，一定成功。”


End file.
